Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Muchos problemas, dos hombres, un amor verdadero... Para los que creemos en finales felices aunque el camino sea duro... El cielo esta llorando...Harry se acerco al magnífico espejo y se vio tal cual como es, todo estaba bien. Slash, Drarry, Dulce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JK Rowling.

Advertencia: Slash, drarry.

¡Hola! tengo muy malas noticias. Por obra del destino entraron en mi cuenta y destrozaron completamente mi fic, "Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover" enviaron muchos comentarios horribles y en total lo tuve que borrar para no perderlo completamente, una amiga que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió me ayudo y gracias a ella pude recuperar la cuenta, pero la historia ya no esta ni ella ni los reviews que me dejaron absolutamente nada, eh logrado unirlo todo en un solo capitulo, es decir, aquí están los 7 capítulos que escribí solo falta el epilogo, que lo público cuando tenga ánimos por que me siento tan mal que no creo que la publique pronto.

¡Sin más gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover<span>

Primer capítulo: Amor a primera vista.

"El amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte"

La lluvia caía paulatinamente desprendiendo hojas de los arboles estas eran arrastradas por la corriente de los arroyos hasta que se perdían en las grandes extensiones de agua. Harry contemplaba el paisaje con cierta melancolía, aunque se sentía mucho mejor por a haber abandonado el 4 de Privet Drive; desde hace un tiempo había estado apesadumbrado por el reciente noviazgo de sus amigos, no por ellos al contrario ya era hora de que Hermione y Ron fuesen más que amigos y le parecía bien la idea, ya ni peleaban… o por lo menos no mucho, lo que le inquietaba y entristecía era la continua soledad que experimentaba, cuando sus amigos se iban, él se quedaba viendo a lo lejos. Le encantaba la compañía de sus otros amigos, Neville y Luna que también eran novios y Ginny que siempre estaba ocupada con Dean… ahora que lo pensaba ellos tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para él y la mayor parte de este se la pasaba leyendo libros que tomaba prestado de Hermione.

Miro a sus compañeros, Ron estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Hermione mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, ambos leían el libro que Ron sostenía, si, ambos leían, era extraña esa escena, pero lo más raro era que ese sería el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts mas aburrido de todos, en sus 5 anteriores años esos largos viajes estaban llenos de risas y diversión pero como nada dura para siempre esa no iba a ser la excepción.

El tren fue apagando la velocidad lentamente, mientras los murmullos se comenzaban a escuchar, Harry se apresuro a bajar sus maletas, y a salir apresuradamente del vagón del tren, abrió la puerta corrediza y choco con la multitud de gente que caminaba hacia la salida miro hacia los lados; percibió a lo lejos un cabello amarillo muy brillante, era el mismo color que producía el sol cuando apenas estaba saliendo en el horizonte, un color tan blanco como amarillo con destellos plateados. Lo cautivo de inmediato y siguió la pista hasta la salida del tren, tenía que encontrar al dueño de semejante obra de arte, al salir la realidad lo golpeo sin piedad el mar de personas lo arrastraron de un lugar a otro y no importo cuando mirara ya no podía ver nada mas, se hundió un poco y se pregunto quien podía ser el dueño, nunca había visto algo igual hasta dudaba de que fuese humano.

Una gran manopla le dio una palmada en el hombro con bastante fulgor, su buen amigo Hagrid lo volteo de una manera increíblemente rápida y le abrazo.

¡Harry! ¡¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas más alto. – dijo con voz clara y fuerte.

¡Hagrid! Bien ¿y tú? – Le sonrió, ya sabía con quien estaría la mayor parte del tiempo.

¡Bien, muy bien! Escuche lo de Ron y Hermione, ¡Enhorabuena!

Si… bien por ellos… - Sonó muy deprimido.

¿Qué ocurre? Te noto triste… si quieres hablar conmigo, solo dime… pero en otro momento el deber llama ¡Hasta luego!

¡Hasta pronto! – se despidió, y vio como el semi-gigante se perdía entre el mar de alumnos.

La hora y el constante sonido de carruajes moviéndose le advirtieron que debía moverse rápido, cuando llego a los carros que le conducirían a la entrada, busco a sus amigos y al no verlos supuso que ya se abrían ido, se monto y el carruaje echo andar, se sentía tan solo que hasta el thestral que empujaba el carroza lo ignoraba.

Cuando llego a la puerta vio el tupido cabello marrón de Hermione que miraba de un lado para otro, la alcanzo y dijo:

¡Hola! Te acuerdas de mí… Harry… Harry Potter.

¡Harry! ¡No digas esas cosas! Te estábamos buscando. – respondió, extrañada por el repentino humor de su amigo.

Vamos amigo, sabes que nunca podríamos olvidarte, ¡Vengan! Vamos rápido. – Apresuro Ron, Harry estaba seguro de que tenía hambre.

El gran comedor estaba lleno como siempre habladurías, ruidos, saludos, risas y entre muchos otros alborotos se hacían de parte de los estudiantes, los profesores los observaban al final de la habitación, algunos conversando otros como Snape solo viendo lo que sucedía, las puertas se volvieron a abrir dando paso a muchos alumnos que ese día serian asignados a las 4 casas.

Cada vez que uno pasaba y era seleccionado, la casa afortunada daba grititos y armaba un bullicio en celebración, así, poco a poco se fueron acabando los alumnos y con un motivador discurso de parte del sombrero seleccionador, que fue gratamente aplaudido, Albus Dumbledore el director sonriente de verlos de nuevo, Se levanto de su silla y con la elegancia acostumbrada se coloco al frente, el silencio cayó como un manto de oscuridad sobre los alumnos, todos entusiasmados por el nuevo año escolar, prestaron la debida atención.

¡Bienvenidos sean todos los nuevos! Y ¡Bienvenidos sean otra vez los viejos! – unas risitas se escucharon. – Como siempre, se les recuerda, por parte de Filch nuestro velador, que no se deben hacer disturbios en los pasillos, ni jugar con bombas fétidas y yo les recuerdo que tampoco se debe perseguir al profesor Snape con Champú. Pero hoy no es ni el día ni el momento para hablar de eso, este nuevo año escolar esta lleno de sorpresas emocionantes no solo para nuestros alumnos de primero si no también para los demás, ¡Hogwarts! El fascinante Hogwarts tan misterioso y cautivador, espero que sepan descubrir sus más profundos secretos, este año serán revelados para muchos, fomentar la unidad entre casas es esencial para lograr las metas, les deseo el mejor de los años a todos. – Aplausos y elogios llenaron el gran comedor, mientras Dumbledore hacía gestos con sus manos, para conseguir de nuevo el silencio.

Como les dije este año hay muchas sorpresas, la primera de ellas es nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, denle una calurosa bienvenida a Remus Lupin. – El hombre se levanto de la silla, hizo un gesto de gratitud con las manos y volvió a tomar asiento.

Me complace anunciarles que este año, nos acompañara un alumno extranjero, ha venido a Londres con sus padres y como miembro de la comunidad mágica, ah conseguido puesto en Hogwarts, Adelante joven Draco Malfoy. – Un murmullo se apodero del salón, mientras un elegante chico rubio como el sol, caminaba elegantemente desde la entrada hasta donde estaba la profesora Mcgonagall.

Sus ojos grises y fríos reflejaban un semblante distinguido y autoritario, su rostro blanco como la porcelana, era hermoso y su sonrisa caprichosa y juguetona se escondía mientras se sentaba en el banco donde antes reposaba el sombrero en su espera. Los suspiros de las jovencitas se escucharon por todas partes, Harry se dio cuenta de que ese joven debió ser el portador del cabello que vislumbro en el tren y lo comprobó su lacio cabello caía sobre la nuca. El sombrero fue colocado sobre la cabeza del muchacho, todos o casi todos rezaban porque él chico estuviera en sus respectivas casas, Harry se acomodo en su asiento para ver mejor, el sombrero con un tono fuerte y dominante despejo las dudas:

¡Ya sé donde te pondré! ¡Slytherin! – Los alumnos felices por su nueva adquisición, celebraron en grande a su nuevo amigo.

El chico se levanto del lugar y camino hasta la mesa de su casa, Harry le siguió con la mirada y si su vista no le fallaba aquel chico le había picado el ojo… ¡Si lo había hecho! Harry vio como este sensualmente le sonreía mientras se sentaba, Harry embobado parecía ser el único en notarlo, la cálida voz de Dumbledore lo trajo a la tierra.

¡Espero que todos estén a gustos! ¡Y ahora no nos distraigamos mas y a comer!

La mesa se adorno con comidas de todo tipo, el bullicio era como el acostumbrado, Ron comía mas elegante que de costumbre, al parecer ser novio de Hermione le había caído mejor de lo esperado, Harry seguía en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas ni cuando su mejor amiga le miraba sonriente. Harry sintió una mirada inquisitiva y perspicaz en el, volteo y Hermione le miraba casi eufórica.

¿Estás bien?... – Pregunto, sabía que había notado su sonrojo.

Yo sí, ¿y tú?

Claro, ¿por qué estaría mal? – Sonrió descaradamente.

Soy lista no ciega, lo vi todo. – Sonó malvada al decir esa frase.

¿A qué te refieres? – Demasiado tarde para rectificar.

¡Vamos Harry! ¡Vi como te sonreía y como te pico el ojo!

Ah eso…

Ron los miraba extrañado de todo, no sabía de qué hablaban. Harry y Hermione tenían un duelo de miradas al cual Harry sucumbió luego de que esta le dijese "Tranquilo ya me lo dirás". El gran banquete estuvo divino como siempre, y cuando los alumnos regresaron más llenos que nunca a sus salas, Harry se sentó frente al fuego y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar de la butaca.

Se imagino a ese guapo chico rubio mirándolo juguetonamente, mientras el leía. Y se propuso conocerlo mejor. Tal vez a eso se refería Dumbledore en su discurso.

…

Segundo Capitulo: Cosas que pasan.

"_Aquel caprichoso seductor" _

El sol le chocaba suavemente en los parpados cerrados, se revolvió en las sabanas y abrió las orbes verdes como relucientes esmeraldas, aunque los rayos del sol eran bastante luminosos el día estaba apagado, el viento helado soplaba y azotaba los ventanales de la habitación de los chicos en la sala común de Gryffindor, se levanto y vio a su amigo Ron totalmente estirado en la cama, le causo risa; y con parsimonia se encamino a los baños donde una ducha le vendría de lo mejor.

El gran comedor estaba despejado, las pocas personas que se encontraban en este comían tranquilamente, sin embargo los profesores se encontraban todos sentados, Harry comprobó que se debía a la hora, era demasiado temprano, pero él carecía de sueño, tomo lugar en la mesa de su respectiva casa, y alcanzo un tazón de cereal, miro distraídamente hacia las otras mesas, los de Ravenclaw estaban discutiendo con luna la existencia de los Nargles que supuestamente habitan en los muérdagos, Los de Hufflepuff comían entre risas divertidas, y los de Slytherin… Harry no lo podía creer en la mesa de Slytherin solo había un alumno y en ese momento lo estaba mirando, esos ojos fríos y grises lo observaban y esa sonrisa describía una parábola, recordó la primera vez que había visto esos ojos, hace unas semana esa misma mirada cautivante lo había atrapado, el joven rubio abandonó la mesa y Harry se sonrojo porque bordeaba la mesa gryffindor. El joven pasó muy cerca de Harry y le sonrió seductoramente.

El moreno vio como desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta. El gran comedor se empezó a llenar de personas, más y mas gente entraba y Harry no conseguía librarse de esa sonrisa que le había dejado el rubio.

Hermione llego junto a Ron, tomaron asiento y esta empezó a hablar:

Buenos días, ¿Qué tal amaneciste Harry?

Bien, ¿y tú? – Se extraño del repentino comportamiento de su amiga no es que ella no fuese cariñosa, pero se estaba pasando de la raya, quería algo.

Muy Bien… Ron, ¿qué te parece el nuevo chico? – Harry se atraganto y Ron enarco las cejas.

¡Puaj! Es un Slytherin, ¿No lo han visto? – Esbozo una mueca de desagrado.

¡Vamos Ron! No es tan malo, yo creo que es un buen chico… ¿Qué me dices Harry? - Este no quería ser parte de la conversación así que solo dijo:

Es… Bien.

¿Solo bien? – Hermione lo miraba ceñuda.

¿Qué más pretendías? – Dijo Ron. Hermione se sonrojo, con su pequeña jugarreta no se había percatado de que su novio estaba celoso. Harry sonrió por lo poco perceptivo que podía ser su amigo.

Bueno… yo solo quería decir… que deberíamos conocerlo… ¡Solo lo digo para ser amistosos! – Las orejas de Ron parecían dos manzanas.

Bueno yo opino lo mismo. – Dijo por fin Harry para que sus amigos no discutieran.

Hoy… bueno quiero decir, en clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras tenemos clases con los de Slytherin.

Pues yo no le pienso dirigir la palabra. – Ron se negaba rotundamente a la iniciativa.

¡Vamos Ron no seas inma…! ¡Mira Harry es hedwig!

¡Y trae algo!

El ave cargaba una pequeña nota amarrada en la patita, con elegancia aterrizo cerca de su dueño y estiro la extremidad inferior, Harry desenredo la carta y la abrió. Reconoció inmediatamente de quien era, la letra enorme y un poco distorsionada sin lugar a dudas era de Hagrid, la carta recitaba lo siguiente:

_Querido Harry: _

_ El otro día en el tren te vi muy triste, y como ya no vas mis clases (las cuales han mejorado notablemente) no eh podido preguntarte por qué, me agradaría que habláramos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué tal si nos vemos hoy a las 4 después de clases? Te espero… además hay una criatura fascinante que quiero que veas. _

_Rubeus Hagrid._

Harry se entusiasmo, no por lo de la nueva criatura, que seguramente le traería problemas sino porque sabía que Hagrid le podría dar un consejo y no solo eso sino ayudarlo y animarlo, sus amigos estaban felices por la idea y sin más se dirigieron a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

~OO~

El salón estaba más claro e iluminado desde que llego Remus Lupin, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento, este con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a dar una interesante clase a la cual todos participaron.

Muy bien, ahora quien me puede decir ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de enfrentar a un dementor? – pregunto el Lupin. Harry con pena levanto el brazo.

Con un Patronum, profesor.

Muy bien Potter, ¿Qué es un Patronum?

Bueno, es un hechizo que te permite, mediante buenos recuerdos, crear un escudo para que los dementores no absorban la felicidad que sientes en ese momento… y toma una forma según tu personalidad.

Muy bien, ¿Sabes hacer uno? – Harry asintió, y se levanto, con una floritura de la varita y con las palabras correctas, un ciervo plateado salió del acebo y describió un círculo alrededor del profesor, los alumnos impresionados aplaudieron.

Bien ahora todos practiquen el encantamiento Patronum.

Los alumnos entusiasmados, comenzaron a practicar, Harry se coloco al lado de Hermione y Ron que inútilmente trataba de que su Patronum apareciera, el profesor sobrecogido por la demostración de Harry lo llamo:

¡Potter! ¿Podrías ayudarme a asesorar a tus compañeros?

Si… esta bien.

¿Qué tal si empiezas con aquel chico?

Harry miro en esa dirección y vio esos orbes grises que tanto le llamaban la atención y fue hacia el rubio.

Este sacudía la varita como si fuera el fuste de una piñata, el moreno se le acerco y dijo:

Así jamás lo conseguirás… debes pensar en un recuerdo, el más feliz que tengas y luego di el embrujo.

Esta bien… tratare, ¿podrías hacerlo tu una vez más? – pidió el rubio.

Bien… - Harry saco su varita, e invoco a su ciervo plateado. – Ya ves es fácil, claro al principio cuesta, pero luego lo dominas… - el rubio agitaba su varita mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Harry rio por lo bajo, y tomo la mano de Draco.

Primero no muevas la varita. – sujetaba la mano que tenia la varita entre los blancos dedos. – Segundo relájate, piensa en algo alegre. – con su otra mano tomo su cintura, en forma de abrazo. – Y tercero, no cierres los ojos, así no podrás ver qué pasa. – Draco hizo caso a todas las recomendaciones, y dijo fuerte y claramente Expecto Patronum, de la punta de la varita salió una enorme serpiente que se deslizo por el aire entre los alumnos anonadados que observaban al gigantesco moustro.

Gracias. – Draco miro a Harry y le sonrió picaronamente. Harry se ruborizo y fue a ayudar a Neville que estaba causando problemas con su varita.

~OO~

El resto del día fue tranquilo excepto por el desastre que armaron los de Hufflepuff accidentalmente en clase de pociones. Harry dejo sus cosas en la sala común y con su bufanda descendió de la torre para encontrarse con Hagrid, que lo estaba esperando, al bajar las escaleras de mármol, y salir por la puerta el viento frio le golpeo el rostro, y se encamino hacia la casita del guarda bosques, el gran árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago estaba semi deshojado, pero los poco rayos solares le pegaban de lleno lo que hacía que estar debajo de él fuese acogedor.

Se quedo mirando como las hojas caían, giro sobre sus talones y vio como de la casa de Hagrid salía humo de la chimenea, lo debía estar esperando, pero que le diría, ¿que sentía envidia de Hermione y Ron?, ¿Qué se sentía solo? O tal vez, que le gustaba un chico. Porque si le gustaba el rubio, era sexy y provocativo pero ni lo conocía, y era hombre como él, su corazón se desbocó cuando recordó como aquel chico le regalaba una sonrisa, rememoro como tocaba ligeramente su cintura, como deslizaba su mano por la del otro, o solo era una fantasía, algo momentáneo la duda lo corrompía por dentro.

Sintió un espasmo y un ligero escalofrió, percibió una respiración en la nuca, tomo rápidamente su varita y se volteo en un intento de desarmar a su oponente pero la varita de acebo salió volando por los aires, Harry miro a su contrincante y su rostro adquirió un tono rosa claro, era ese rubio, que tantos problemas le causaba.

Vamos Potter, solo soy yo. – Sonrió.

Pues no deberías ir por ahí sorprendiendo a las personas… Malfoy. – Acentuó el apellido y se dispuso a buscar su varita.

No la vas a necesitar, ¡Accio varita! – El objeto voló y Draco lo tomo con su mano libre.

¡Dámela! No estoy para juegos, tengo prisa.

Pues tómala. – Draco llevo sutilmente la varita y se la coloco en la parte trasera entre el pantalón y los bóxers.

Qu… ¿Qué haces? – Harry se sonrojo.

Ven tómala juro no moverme. – Sus ojos brillaban mientras se acercaba a Harry, pego completamente su tórax sobre el otro y por ser más alto lo miraba desde arriba, su sonrisa se ensancho.

Harry sintió el calor del otro cuerpo cerca de él, lo estaba sofocando. Estiro su mano y la poso sobre la espalda del otro, deslizaba lo más lento que podía su extremidad sentía el respirar entrecortado del rubio en la coronilla, tanteo ligeramente esa parte y sintió el objeto buscado y lo saco rápidamente.

Draco se carcajeo por unos instantes y luego bajo hasta su oreja:

Estoy seguro que tú lo puedes hacer mejor.

Antes de irse lo miro, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le beso sobre los labios, eran suaves y dulces, la sensación que provoco en Harry era indescriptible.

Nos vemos Potter… y gracias por lo de hoy, espero que se repita… me refiero a las dos cosas. – Le pico el ojo y se fue colina arriba.

Harry quedo en el sitio, contemplando como el otro se iba, se relamió los labios, le gustaba el rubio. Llego sonrojado hasta las pestañas y toco tan fuerte la puerta del guardabosques que lo asusto, se oyó el sonido metálico de objetos caer y se abrió la puerta de golpe, Hagrid tenía su paraguas floreado en la mano

¡Harry! Que buen susto me diste ¡No tenias que tocar tan fuerte!

Lo siento… yo no quería… es solo que… Hagrid tengo un problema.

¿Cuál es cuéntame? Seguro que te puedo ayudar.

No creo que alguien me pueda ayudar.

¿Seguro? No debe ser tan grave. – Hagrid se sentó en un silla de la pequeña mesa y lo miro a los ojos.

Hagrid… Me gusta un chico.

…

Tercer capítulo: La pequeña bola de oro.

"_Donde este tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón"_

- ¡Harry! ¡Baja ya mismo de ahí!... necesitas descansar un poco, has estado todo el día practicando. – Lo miraba con recelo.

- ¡Tranquila Hermione solo cinco minutos más!

Estaba fatigado de que le dijera que tenía que descansar, el primer partido contra Slytherin era mañana y aunque lo mejor será descansar a él le hacía bien practicar; volar era lo que más le gustaba, sentir el viento en su cara, el olor a bosque del campo de quidditch, entre muchas otras cosas. También lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, el estar ocupado físicamente lo alejaba de la realidad ¿y qué mejor que practicar al quidditch con su buen amigo Ron? Vio como la castaña se alejaba hecha una furia y se sentaba en las gradas del campo. Sin querer, espontáneamente se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Hagrid.

_Flash Back_

- Hagrid… Me gusta un chico

- ¿QUÉEEE?

- Si, como lo oyes me gusta un chico… hombre como yo… - Harry no sabía que otra definición utilizar.

- Pues… - Hagrid se recostó en la silla, que crujió levemente y se enjuago el sudor. – Debe de ser muy especial…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Miro al semi-gigante a los ojos, negros como dos escarabajos.

- Solo digo que si es un chico debe de ser especial, tú eres una gran persona… y bueno mereces una gran persona a tu lado.

- Gracias – Sonrió, sabía que de alguna forma Hagrid le levantaría el ánimo.

- Y bien ¿me dirás quién es?

- Draco… Draco Malfoy.

- ¿QUÉEEE?

- ¡Hagrid! No hagas eso…

- Lo siento, es solo que es algo repentino… ¿Estás seguro de que sientes algo por él?

- Bueno no lo sé. –Acaba de tener un encuentro poco amistoso con el rubio y le había encantado, obvio que le gustaba.

- Pues deberías aclarar tus emociones… - Le recomendó.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Harry escucha a tu corazón… hay esta tu tesoro. – su voz sonó fuerte y confiada. – Gracias por contármelo.

- Eres el mejor Hagrid….

_Fin del Flash Back _

Si, el semi-gigante lo tomo de maravilla. Miro al otro extremo del campo de quidditch y vio a su amigo Ron esquivando ágilmente una Quaffle, y se pregunto si él lo tomaría igual de bien que Hagrid, pues a ron no le agradaba Draco y menos siendo un Slytherin.

Suspiro la idea de acordarse de todas sus angustias no era la mejor, grito lo más que su voz le permitió:

- ¡Ron ya es suficiente vámonos! – Su amigo que sonrió de satisfacción bajo hasta la grama del campo y se reunió con Hermione que rodeo su brazo y caminaron hasta perderse de vista.

Harry los contemplo con una falsa felicidad, cuanto no daría él por estar con su persona ideal, por compartir esos momentos. Aterrizó suavemente, y camino hasta perderse en los senderos que conducían a la entra del colegio.

Se tumbo sobre la cama y dejo que uno oleada de sueños lo atacaran, aunque era temprano y no había cenado, lo único que quería era dormir. Morfeo se lo llevaría muy, muy lejos.

~OO~

- Harry… despierta, tienes que desayunar… hoy es el juego ¿Lo recuerdas? – Una voz suave lo despertó, se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y vio a una pelirroja que lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Ginny qué haces aquí?

- ¡Hoy es el gran día! Y el equipo de gryffindor no tiene buscador… ¿Qué crees que hago?

- Se me olvidaba… bueno deberías irte los chicos se podrán furiosos si te ven aquí…

- ¿Qué chicos? ¡Todos están en el gran comedor!

- ¡Oh voy tarde!

- Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y flaqueo aterrizando sobre su rodilla derecha, se paro del suelo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y al dirigirse al baño corriendo choco con el baúl de su amigo Deán y volvió caer, la pelirroja rio un poco y lo ayudo a elevarse de nuevo.

- Calma, todo estará bien…

- No es por el juego. – Respondió con avidez.

- ¿Entonces?

- No te preocupes estoy bien.

- ¿Te gusta alguien? – Lo miro a los ojos y levanto un poco la ceja.

- No quiero hablar del tema.

- Como quieras, solo apúrate.

Su cabello se movía de un lado al otro mientras esta con paso apurado salía echando fuego. Harry entro al baño y se quito la ropa, no quería creer que la pelirroja estuviera celosa, el nunca había experimentado algo más fuerte que una amistad por ella. El agua fría le caía sobre la coronilla y las gotas de deslizaban por su pecho, cerró los ojos.

…_Era de tarde la lluvia descendía estrepitosamente… tenía que llegar, decirle cuanto lo amaba, no podía irse sin saberlo, se resbalo, cayó sobre a tierra mojada, el viento le impedía moverse aun así se paro, tambaleo y siguió adelante… El cielo esta llorando…_

Volvió en sí, seguía parado en la ducha agito la cabeza, no sabía por qué había visto eso, no recordaba que anteriormente le hubiese pasado, le resto importancia ahora solo estaba el juego. Tomo una toalla y Salió de la ducha.

El gran comedor atestado de personas hoy más que nunca lucia un banquete exquisito los elfos se lucieron oyó decir a su amigo Ron y obviamente Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se sentó y vio como otros jugadores de la casa contraria (Slytherin) aplaudían y mofaban a los jugadores de gryffindor, sin duda seria un juego tenso. Comió poco, debido a que los nervios lo afectaban, agudizo el oído y escucho a Neville hablando con Parvati Patil:

- ¡¿El buscador de Slytherin… QUÉEEE?

- Si Neville, el chico nuevo es el buscador de Slytherin.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¿Crees que sea mejor que Harry?

- ¡Bah! ¡Claro que no! Harry es el mejor.

- Pero… nadie lo ha visto jugar…

- ¿Y? Tal vez no sea tan bueno…

- … Tal vez…

El estomago se le hizo añicos y soltó el trozo de tocineta que se estaba llevando a la boca. Tenía que jugar contra la persona que le gustaba y sobre todo en el mismo puesto… El universo conspiraba en su contra. Sudo frio y se levanto del asiento; salió y se perdió por los corredores.

Aunque para él, el quidditch siempre había sido importante en ese momento era su ancla que lo hundiría completamente. ¿Y si el rubio se ofendía y no le volvía a hablar? O peor, ¿le tomaba rencor? Se resigno para lo que le depararía el futuro. Bajo hasta las escaleras de mármol y se golpeo la cabeza como gesto de castigo por haber olvidado su saeta, giro y una voz lo regreso Hermione le buscaba.

- Harry… yo tengo tu escoba pero a Ron…

- Gracias pensé que tenía que subir de nuev…

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Creo que Ron tiene algo!

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar al gran comedor y a se adentraron en un circulo que formaban los alumnos de gryffindor, Ron se veía un poco opaco y desmejorado. Hermione se sentó a su lado y toco su frente con la mano.

- ¡Ron estas hirviendo en fiebre! – Dijo preocupada.

- ¡De que hablas si yo me siento de maravilla! – tocio un poco.

- ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! – Dijo Ginny que estaba al otro lado.

Ambas se llevaron a Ron mientras este farfullaba incoherencias. Harry fue apartado bruscamente por Angelina Johnson quien estaba muy alterada.

- ¡En treinta minutos es el juego y no tenemos guardián! ¡Nos descalificaran!

- ¡Valla manera de perder! – dijo Fred. – ¡Ahora los idiotas de Slytherin si que nos van a molestar! – Concluyo George.

Harry sabía que no podía alegrarse de lo que le ocurrió a Ron pero la idea de no tener que enfrentarse al rubio le parecía tentadora. Miro como su equipo formaba un berrinche; una mano suave y delicada le todo el hombro, se volteo y vio a una chica con el uniforme de la casa de gryffindor, era blanca como la porcelana sus ojos grandes y redondos eran de un marrón muy claro el sol que se colaba por la ventana del gran comedor, arrancaba destellos rosados en ellos, y su cabello largo y ondulado era color caramelo. Sin duda era de su edad, pero él jamás la había visto, la chica le miraba extrañada y comprendió que era porque él le escrutaba el rostro muy minuciosamente.

- Hola soy Harriet… mucho gusto. – Le extendió el brazo en forma de saludo.

- Hola… bueno soy Harry… - La tomo.

- Oí que les falta un jugador yo podría jugar por hoy en el equipo, solo necesito el uniforme…

- ¡Oh claro! Dame un momento.

Al cabo de un rato ya tenían a la guardiana de los aros del equipo de gryffindor, para mala suerte de Harry. La chica era simpática, y muy linda según Seamus.

Harry se hallaba bajando las escaleras por segunda vez ese día, cuando ya estaba cerca del campo se detuvo a contemplar como Deán alentaba y despedía con un beso a Ginny y su estomago volvió a revolverse. Con su saeta en mano entro en los vestidores y escucho a Angelina hablar su típica charla con el equipo y explicando jugadas esenciales a Harriet.

La grama crujía bajo sus pies, y tuvo la certeza que el capitán del equipo de Slytherin le rompió unos cuantos huesos a Angelina. El pito sonó y él se elevó por los aires, el viento helado soplaba su cabello y empañaba sus lentes. Vio como la chica nueva en el equipo, volaba con gran habilidad hasta los aros y se situaba delante de ellos. Se elevó más y más, el objeto de su deseo llego más rápido de lo que esperaba.

- ¡Que gane el mejor Potter!

El rubio pasó a gran velocidad por su lado y le sonrió, Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo y comenzó su ardua búsqueda.

…

- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡FRED ACABA DE EJECUTAR LA JUGADA BLUDGER BACKBEAT! ¡Estoy seguro que a Marcus Flint le dolerá eso mañana! – Las risas sonaron por el estadio y aunque gryffindor iba perdiendo 80 a 50, el buen ánimo y las esperanzas no se las quitaban. - ¡Angelina que buena jugadora es! ¡Me pregunto si tiene novio!

- ¡Lee no digas esas cosas!

- Si profesora Mcgonagall... ¡UUUY CASI ES PUNTO PARA SLYTHERIN! ¡QUE BUENA ES ESA GUARDIANA! -Dijo con estrepito. - ¡10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡ANGELINA LLAMAME!

- ¡LEE!

- Si, si ya oí.

El juego transcurría de lo mejor, Harry daba varias vueltas por el campo en busca del destello dorado, pero a veces confundía la Snitch con el hermoso cabello amarillo de Draco, este se agitaba cuando el rubio se movía.

Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y la encontró en todo el centro del estadio, bajo como en caída libre y la persiguió, iba demasiado rápido, sintió movimiento en a su derecha y vio como el rubio también alzaba la mano para agarrarla, la Snitch se fue detrás de los aros de gryffindor.

- ¡Potter y Malfoy han visto la Snitch!

La emoción de la gente era ensordecedora; la pelotita viró, Harry intento tomarla con un impulso rápido, sintió como sus dedos rozaban la esfera y cerro su mano, pero en ese preciso momento la punta de la escoba de Draco choco con la punta de su escoba, tan fuerte fue el impacto que el rubio se desprendió de la nimbus 2001 que cayó y el salió empujado hacia adelante.

Harry no pensó, solo actuó con un movimiento certero bajo y tomo con ambos brazos (y con el puño a un cerrado) al rubio en plena caída, lo sostuvo, aunque no se podía mantener bien logro estabilizarse y contemplo que aun tenia a Draco en brazos y que este lo miraba asustado, el público se quedo estático, Harry descendió, sintió que el rubio rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y se pegaba a su tórax, se sonrojo y bajo más lentamente.

Toco el suelo y dejo al rubio, el público solo se preguntaba qué había sucedido con la Snitch. Harry abrió su mano y para su sorpresa no tenía nada en ella, Draco lo miraba sonriendo y se acerco a su oreja.

- Tú te la mereces más que yo… Gracias…

Con delicadeza tomo su palma y deposito la pelota en la mano de Harry, este la abrió y ella revoloteó a su alrededor.

- ¡POTTER TIENE LA SNICH 150 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Aplausos, gritos e improperios se oyeron en ambos lados del lugar, pero Harry seguía anonadado plantado ahí, el rubio se dio media vuelta y se reunió con su equipo. Fred Y George lo alzaron en brazos, pero él no estaba ni feliz ni enojado, no sabía que opinar al respecto.

~OO~

Luego de las múltiples celebraciones que se hicieron en la sala común de gryffindor, Harry se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, descansando no paraba de recordar como el rubio le dio la pequeña bola de oro que aun tenia bajo sus dedos, la apretó más fuerte, y la beso.

- Que romántico es ese chico ¿No te parece? – El moreno se asusto y vio a Harriet, recostada en el espaldar del sofá. - ¡Oh! Espero no haberte asustado mucho… lo siento.

- Descuida… Si bueno… fue un gesto muy romántico. - Se ruborizo. - ¿Cómo es que tu lo viste y los demás no?

- Mi abuelo decía que yo podía observar más de lo que pueden ver mis ojos… supongo que por eso. – Rio divertida.

- ¿Es tan obvio? – La miro, sus ojos tenían ese inusual destello rosado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Ella miro los orbes verdes.

_Ese día Harry entendió varias cosas, el sexto sentido de las mujeres, que nunca debes juzgar al libro por su portada, que tenía una nueva amiga y sobre todo que el rubio era su más grande tesoro… ya sabía dónde estaba su corazón… _

_Desde ahora la pequeña bola de oro permanecería siempre con el… _

…

Cuarto capítulo: Amor y prejuicio.

"Pocos saben lo que es el amor, y quien lo sabe no lo dice"

La nieve descendía inundando los campos y praderas de Hogwarts, llenando los paisajes de blanco; congelaba el lago, algo que de seguro al calamar gigante no le gustaría. El frio se esparcía como una enfermedad llenando a todos los seres vivientes en el colegio, era de tarde y el moreno iba directamente al gran comedor donde sus amigos y unas cuantas tazas de chocolate caliente lo estarían esperando. El lugar estaba atestado de personas unas que caminaban y hablaban con compañeros de otras casas y el resto disfrutaba de una taza de té. Entro, se sentó al frente de Ron y tomo una gran taza humeante.

Su mejor amigo y compañero hizo una mueca de angustia y no pudo callárselo más, sus palabras sonaron tan rápido que Harry no pudo entenderlo hasta que su vista busco a Hermione que venía desde la puerta a paso rápido y con gesto apesadumbrado.

Y bien, ¿Qué rayos ocurre? – Le molestaba que sus amigos fuesen tan reservados.

Bueno veras… - Hermione se acomodo al lado de Ron y le dio una fugaz mirada. – Luna y Neville terminaron…

¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?

¡Harry se mas discreto!

Lo siento… ¿estás segura?

¡claro que sí! No sabemos por qué, pero estamos seguros… - dijo Ron con voz compungida.

¡Y todo a víspera del baile de navidad! Pobre debe estar destro…

¿Qué baile? – pregunto tan confundido, como siempre solía estar por cosas triviales.

¡El baile de navidad! El que se celebra todos los años…

Ah cierto se me había olvidado… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¿Dónde esta luna?

¿Dónde crees que esta? – dijo Hermione.

Harry salió del gran comedor tan aprisa que no se vio cuando paso las puertas de roble, corrió tanto que hasta resbalo y rodo por los senderos que conducían al límite del bosque, paso la casa de Hagrid como un rayo.

Sabía con certeza que luna estaría con los thestrals, en un pequeño claro del bosque, luna tarareaba una triste melodía, Harry se le acerco y esta dijo, tan tranquilamente que asustaba:

Hola Harry… ¿Vienes por lo de Neville?

Hola… Bueno, No… Vengo a saber si estás bien…

Eh tenido mejores momentos, pero no te preocupes, no termine con Neville…

¿Ah no? – pregunto asombrado, mataría a Ron y a Hermione.

No, solo discutimos por un tema absurdo, pero créeme pasara…

¿Cómo estas tan segura? – Se sentó en una rama prominente de un gran árbol. - ¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien?

Porque lo amo… Amo a Neville y cuando amas a alguien verdaderamente, nunca lo dejas claro si el también te ama…

Pero a veces nunca se puede y siempre hay algo que los separa. – No entendía como Luna podía ser tan optimista y perseverante en esos temas tan confusos.

Harry quiero que me escuches cuidadosamente, el verdadero amor todo lo puede, no hay nada imposible, estoy segura que ese chico y tú encontraran la manera de estar jun…

Com… ¿Como lo sabes?

Jajaja es muy obvio Harry…

Si no tienes con quien ir al baile, yo estoy disponible… - sonrió, amaba la forma de ser tan juguetona y perspicaz de Luna.

No te molestes, iré con Neville, se lo pediré ahora mismo… Tal vez lo mejor sea que intentes persuadir al rubio. – le pico el ojo y se fue saltando descalza por el sendero.

Harry se quedo ahí contemplando a los thestrals que lo miraban de pies a cabeza, en un momento pensó en la loca idea de invitar a Malfoy al baile, pero la cruda y triste realidad lo invadió ocultando su alma en una fría capa de perjuicio, eran hombres y una pareja gay en el baile seria un escándalo, recordó la palabras que le dijo Luna pero él no era Luna y simplemente no podía ser tan relajado como ella, además el rubio no estaría de acuerdo.

Prefería ir solo al baile a que lo estuvieran mirando por ir con otro chico, coloco su cabeza en el grueso tronco y un torrente de imágenes aparecieron… los anteriores bailes, sus amigos antes de ser novios, lo feliz que era… y llego a la conclusión de que aunque el rubio fuese el ser más hermoso del planeta era también el ser que más dolor le causaba. Sintió una lagrima traviesa recorrer su mejilla, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, lloraba y no podía detenerse sintió como algo húmedo y frio limpiaba sus pómulos, abrió las orbes rápidamente pero era solo un thestral que jugueteaba con él, rio por lo bajo y se seco las gotas saladas, se debía ver como un idiota.

Regreso al gran comedor Ron y Hermione hablaban y al verlo se emocionaron, Ron como siempre fue el primero.

Vimos llegar a Luna, estaba descalza pero se llevo a Neville…

¡Se veían felices! ¿Qué le dijiste?

Absolutamente nada, al contrario ella me dijo algunas cosas a mí.

Obviamente sus amigos no entendían que era lo que Harry les decía pero estaban felices, así que cambio de tema para no arruinar la felicidad de dos personas que no se merecían compartir su angustia.

Y bien, ¿ya me consiguieron pareja?

Bueno, Cho ya tiene, Ginny obvio que tiene. Angelina tiene… Las Patil tienen y Lavender tiene… así que no – sentencio Ron con una sonrisa culpable.

¡Y por qué no le dices a Harriet!

Le preguntare. – Su voz se escucho tan apagada que no parecía estar vivo.

Giro en su puesto y vio como Harriet estaba hablando con Fred, por primera vez en sus dieciséis años Harry había visto a Fred nervioso, si, a Fred Weasley, sus cachetes estaban rosados y su voz sonaba quebrada, era lógico que la estaba invitando, la chica hablaba con tanta normalidad al final sonrió y Fred se fue, esta se sentó al lado de Harry y miro a los tres chicos anonadados, en cuestión de minutos los cuatro rieron.

¡No lo puedo creer! Fred sonrojado… vivir nunca había valido tanto la pena… - Hermione bufo y Ron callo.

¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Harry a su compañera de Gryffindor.

Que si… pues Fred es muy lindo… ¿Con quién iras tu?

Solo bueno veré si invito a Myrtle la llorona. –Las carcajadas sonaron de nuevo.

Eso era siempre y seria siempre así, no quería ni pensar como seria el resto del año.

~OO~

La semana paso lenta, los últimos días antes de las vacaciones y del baile estaban llenos de nieve y de exámenes, Harry presentaba su último examen de transformaciones, era fácil pero igual tenía que estudiar, La biblioteca jamás había estado tan vacía esa semana, busco los últimos puestos y empezó a estudiar, las horas pasaban rápido y no se dio cuenta cuando el sol se oculto, se detuvo, faltaban 2 días para el baile y él estaba solo.

Suspiro se levanto y busco un libro del cual pudiera leer mas sobre como desilusionar a una rata, al otro lado unos ojos coquetos lo miraban y a un ritmo casi provocador se acerco al moreno. Este la miro extrañado y vio como la pelirroja se sentaba en la mesa, con un dedo le hacía señas para que este se acercara.

¿Ginny estas bien? – atino a preguntar.

Ven y averígualo.

Harry se acerco muy confundido y la pelirroja lo tomo del mentón besándolo profundamente, al sentir el contacto el moreno se separo y jadeando la miro muy enojado.

¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

¡Solo fue un beso!

¡Soy tu amigo! Y Deán ¿qué pasa con él?

¡No estamos hablando de eso!

Un ruido sordo, se escucho Harry volteo y vio un libro en el suelo siguió el sonido y se dio cuenta que un chico rubio como el sol salía corriendo de la biblioteca. No le importaron sus libros ni Ginny, corrió detrás de él, pero cuando salió al corredor ya no había nadie, miro a todas partes ni rastro de su amado.

Tal vez ese chico no es para ti. – La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos, y con paso decidido se fue.

Quedo en el sitio, solo completamente. Se devolvió y tomo él libro; se acurruco en el asiento junto a la ventana… llovía, tan fuerte que su propio llanto no se escuchaba, las gotas saladas resbalaban mojando sus cachetes, lloraba tan fuerte que sin querer empapo sus deberes.

Sin embargo no se movió se quedo ahí, solo. Sin duda el rubio lo había visto besarse con Ginny y si sentía algo por el ya no sentiría mas nada. ¿Qué irónico? Pensó, su primer gran amor se había ido, tan injustamente como se fueron sus padres.

~OO~

¿Seguro que no iras? – Pregunto por octava vez Hermione.

Más que seguro.

¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no?

No quiero, me sentiré incomodo y además no tengo pareja.

No te preocupes, estaremos contigo. – Dijo Ron, mientras Hermione arreglaba el cuello de su túnica.

No les arruinare la noche.

¡Harry tu eres mi mejor amigo!

¿Y?

¿Cómo que y? Te vez bien además de seguro hay alguien que deja a su pareja por ti eres todo un macho.- Rio Ron y aunque no se notara a Harry se le revolvió el estomago.

Harry miro el libro del rubio que estaba sobre su cama y lo abrió, adentro tenía una pequeña hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, la desdoblo y leyó:

"_No iría con nadie más al baile si no es contigo…"_

Sonrió, Draco lo pensaba invitar. Se levanto y acompaño a sus amigos.

…

La música sonaba a todo volumen mientras muchos estudiantes bailaban al compas, Ginny y Deán eran el centro de atención mientras Neville le enseñaba a Luna que no paraba de reír y de cantar, Harriet y Fred también bailaban pero más alejados de la multitud.

La noche fue magnífica y a pesar de que no tenía pareja, se la paso muy bien. Sabía que sus amigos estaban un poco incómodos así que se perdió, más que todo decidido a buscar al rubio, en su bolsillo estaba su capa de invisibilidad se la coloco encima y camino todo el lugar para buscarlo, estaba sentado hablando con Pansy Parkinson, esta se descuido un poco y Harry aprovecho para sorprender al rubio.

Coloco su mano en su hombro y se acerco a su oreja, susurro y el rubio de levanto dejando a su amiga sola y desorientada.

¿Qué crees que haces? – Su voz sonó fría y sin sentimientos.

¡Solo quiero hablar!

¡Por qué mejor no te vas a besar con la pelirroja!

Vamos no te pongas celoso…

JAJAJAJA ¿YO? ¿CELOSO?

¡Shh! Ven vámonos de aquí. – echo la capa sobre el rubio y lo dirigió hasta afuera.

El frio era de esperarse, buscaron un lugar donde poder hablar; encontraron un pequeño escondrijo donde entraba la luz de la luna rodeado de largos rosales, perfecto para hablar solos.

¡Yo no la bese! ¡Ella me beso!

¡Y tú seguiste! Dime una cosa, ¿realmente ella besa mejor que yo?

¡Claro que no! Bueno quiero decir, que nunca me has besado, como ella lo hizo y… ese no es el punto.

¿Cuál es? Que no me invitaras al baile ó que la pelirroja es mejor que yo.

Ninguna… Draco somos dos hombres… ¡DEL MISMO SEXO!

¿Y? No me digas que aun no sabes si jugas para el otro equipo… – Se carcajeo descaradamente.

¡Cállate! Yo nunca dije eso… - Se puso como un tomate.

Harry, Harry, Harry… - Se acerco peligrosamente. – ¿Nunca has besado a un chico?

¡¿Qué preguntas son esas? Claro que sí, me besaste ¿se te olvido?

No me refiero a eso, solo fue un besito… Me refiero a un beso, uno verdadero.

Pu… pues no, nunca eh besado a un chico de esa manera…

Qué bueno… me encanta ser el primero.

Tomo al moreno de la cintura y acerco sus labios, relamió los suyos y los unió en un apasionado beso, sus leguas exploraban la cavidad del otro, la lengua de Harry era un poco torpe por lo que la de Draco era más dominante, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el aliento de ambos era visible en el frio ambiente y las reacciones desencadenaban nubes de humo caliente. Harry coloco sus manos en la cintura de Draco y este paso sus manos a su cabello despeinándolo. La respiración los obligaba a separarse, paso lo inevitable y ambos se miraron con profundo deseo.

Bueno ¿Quién besa mejor la pelirroja o yo? – Sonrió.

Tu…- La respuesta era tan obvia.

Qué bueno… ¿No piensas invitarme al baile? O te lo pido yo.

Harry lo pensó y llego a una inteligente conclusión. Sería lo mejor para los dos, la música llenaba el patio del colegio sonaba distante pero relajante.

No, yo quiero quedarme aquí.

¿Seguro? hace mucho frio… - Draco miraba incrédulo a Harry mientras este se quitaba la chaqueta y se la pasaba.

Toma, quédate aquí conmigo.

Esta bien…

¿Me concedes esta pieza? – pregunto sonriente, el otro no se negó.

Se colocaron en posición y bailaron al ritmo de la lejana música, sus acompasados pasos eran perfectos, delicados, sin ningún error. Era como vivir un sueño que jamás había tenido, sus cuerpos unidos eran uno solo, los roces se incrementaban, Harry y el rubio se miraban a los ojos como si nunca más se volviesen a ver. Draco se abrazo al pecho considerablemente más ancho que el de él y siguieron bailando. La luna tan bella los acompañaba, eran solo ellos tres y la música.

_Yo tampoco iría a ningún otro lugar si no fuese contigo; le susurro besándole dulcemente los labios a ese preciado Rubio… _

…

Llego muy tarde en la sala común casi todos dormían… se acostó, y recordó todo lo que el rubio le había regalado ese día, las sonrisas, los besos, las caricias, este todavía tenía su saco.

_Sabía que jamás volvería a estar solo…_

_Son muy pocas las personas que saben lo que es el verdadero amor, _

_Pero son mas pocas las que saben y nunca lo dicen._

…_Sin embargo Harry nunca invito a Draco al baile… _

…

Quinto capítulo: El espejo de Oesed.

"_Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo" _

Caminaba rápidamente aun llevaba su saco de viaje, el clima frio aun predominaba. Habían llegado a Hogwarts ese día en la mañana luego de unas largas vacaciones en casa de los Weasley, se la había pasado tan bien todo ese tiempo, aunque estar con su familia era lo mejor no podía negar que extrañaba a cierto rubio, se detuvo, recordó que su mirada pasaba continuamente por la mesa de Slytherin mientras almorzaban y no lo había visto.

Rememoró lo sucedido en navidad, cuando bailaron detrás de los rosales, cuando se besaron apasionadamente y cuando acompaño al rubio hasta su sala común y este le dio un ligero beso de despedida. Sabía que se había equivocado rotundamente al no invitar al rubio y aunque pensaba que hay detrás de ese arbusto estaban mejor, el rubio no lo veía de esa forma.

Harry jamás había tenido una relación, nunca se llego a enamorar perdidamente de alguien, no sabía cómo tratar amorosamente a su pareja ya que nunca tuvo una. Era la persona más inexperta en todo Hogwarts. Y lo peor de todo aun no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que quería con el rubio.

Se seco el sudor de la frente y trato de no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, el tenue sol se colaba por los ventanales, decidió bajar para buscar a sus amigos, cuando termino de recorrer completamente la escalinata vio como un hombre alto y de largo cabello rubio se despedía de un chico de su edad también rubio, y una señora guapa y alta de fina figura le daba un beso en la mejilla, no quería arruinar tal momento así que se dio media vuelta y camino unos pasos; cuando sintió como unos brazos con fuerza innecesaria se abrazaban a su cuello y como unas piernas se enroscaban en sus caderas, por instinto las sostuvo y su acompañante le planto un beso en los labios, al principio le causo risa y luego perdió el equilibrio cayendo con el rubio al suelo.

Ambos se miraron, Harry estaba encima de Draco y este lo veía directamente a los ojos estaba tan feliz que no parecía a ver pasado tanto tiempo separado de él, lo volvió a besar y dijo:

Espero que no me hayas remplazado por la pelirroja.

¡Claro que no! – Se levanto, le tendió la mano, y este la tomó.

Era una broma cara rajada, sé que no me puedes reemplazar… - se le acerco y rodeo su cuello.

Draco… aquí no, nos pueden ver…

¿Y? – miraba la boca de Harry, dispuesto a besarlo.

Vamos sabes que no lo aprobarían…

¿Qué más da? Eso no es nuestro problema… - dijo, calló unos instantes y luego se separo de Harry. - ¿Acaso no lo has aceptado aun?

¿Aceptar que?

¡Que eres gay!

Claro que lo acepto… - la sonrisa se había borrado de los labios del rubio.

¿Entonces cual es el problema con que nos vean?

No hay problema, solo… es mejor ser discretos ¿No te parece?

Realmente No… pero si es lo que quieres… - Draco se dio media vuelta, y recogió sus maletas.

¿No quieres que te ayude? – Sabia que estaba molesto, y ciertamente le daba la razón.

No, gracias… a por cierto… toma tu saco. – le dijo lanzando la prenda sobre la cabeza del moreno y se fue a paso decidido a su sala común.

Harry se quedo ahí, plantado, sabía que era su culpa. No era Homofóbico de ser así, hubiese matado al rubio el día que lo beso, si le gustaba pero no estaba seguro si esa relación sería la más adecuada no quería lastimar a Draco pero sabía que sin querer lo hacía. Se maldijo internamente. Se acerco su propio saco y lo olió, aun estaba caliente y desprendía el olor a menta fresca de Draco.

~OO~

Los días pasaban lento pero las clases eran devastadoras, Snape se divertía enviando diversas tareas, unas más difíciles que otras, Harry agotado por un día completo de trabajos se tiro en su cama y el sueño lo invadió.

…_Era de tarde la lluvia descendía estrepitosamente… tenía que llegar, decirle cuanto lo amaba, no podía irse sin saberlo, se resbalo, cayó sobre a tierra mojada, el viento le impedía moverse aun así se paro, tambaleo y siguió adelante… El cielo esta llorando… _

… _Su mundo se derrumbaba no podía impedir que se fuera… lo vio… estaba al pie de la carroza que lo llevaría lejos… apresuro el paso… el fango impedía que se moviera con firmeza… grito tan fuerte su nombre… su bramido se escucho a lo lejos… sus ojos grises lloraban…_

Se levanto tan rápido que sus lentes salieron volando y se estrellaron con el suelo, ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño? Lo había recordado pero no sabía si ya lo había vivido. Miro su reloj eran las dos de la madrugada, se levanto y salió a la sala común.

No podía dormir, se sentó al frente del fuego, tal como lo hacía en primer año… rememoro todas sus aventuras en ese año, y vio en su mente aquel objeto mágico que mostraba los sueños más desesperados del corazón.

Harry sabía que Dumbledore lo había cambiado de lugar, pero quería buscarlo, se levanto de la butaca y salió de la sala común. Estuvo gran parte de la noche husmeando en diversos lugares, sabía que estaba prohibido pero hizo caso omiso, de igual forma no encontró el artefacto buscado.

Espontáneamente, se le ocurrió una loca idea, corrió hasta que llego al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado y se detuvo, miro la pared vacía, pensó profundamente en su objetivo, y una gran puerta se vislumbro, con un deje de coraje abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

Era un lugar oscuro, en las paredes había unas antorchas encendidas y justamente en el centro se alzaba grande y majestuoso el Espejo de Oesed, Harry lo contemplo las runas del marco superior estaban iguales y aunque tenía un velo transparente se veían claramente, Harry jamás había comprendido el significado de esas runas hasta ese día.

"Esto un es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo"

Harry jaló el velo y miro su rostro en el espejo, se miro parado contra el objeto… cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir, realmente no esperaba ver algo como eso, había un hombre idéntico a él pero unos años más viejo y al lado otro hombre de la misma edad, pero rubio, este cargaba un niño en pequeño en los brazos, ambos se veían felices y sonreían.

Era obvio, sabía que era él y Draco de grandes. Lo que no podía creer era que su corazón pidiese eso, recordó que anteriormente el deseo eran sus padres, y llego a la conclusión de que era una gran mentira esa imagen, que todo sería como fue con sus padres ellos jamás volverían, y él nunca tendría un futuro con el rubio. Llevaba horas contemplando la imagen, unas lágrimas traviesas bajaban por sus mejillas y vio como aquel hombre de cabello negro sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bola dorada.

Sus ojos se aguaron más, y salió corriendo de la sala de menesteres, el tapiz quedo atrás, el destino quería que estuviesen juntos. Tropezó y callo de bruces contra el suelo, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Potter te encuentras bien? – Draco se agacho a la altura del moreno.

Sus ojos se conectaron y por una vez en todo ese tiempo de haberse conocido Harry sabia que lo amaba, que lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, que la vida sin él no era igual y que no importaba nadie más, serian ellos dos contra el mundo.

Arremetió contra el rubio quedando encima de este, Draco soltó un gritito y vio como Harry lo miraba. Sabía que algo le había ocurrido.

¿Estás bien?

Mejor que nunca. – le beso, tan apasionadamente que se volvieron uno solo.

¡Harry aquí no! - argullo jadeando.

Aquí… allá y en todas partes… - dijo mientras besaba y mordía todo a su paso.

¡¿Pero no y que querías ser discreto?

Eso ya no importa… al demonio los demás, solo me importas tú.

Harry… es mejor que nos levantemos…

Ambos se pararon del lugar y buscaron un lugar cercano donde hablar, entraron en el baño de chicos, Draco fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

Estaba equivocado, Yo te amo…

Harry esas palabras son muy serias…

¡No estoy mintiendo! – se acerco al rubio y se arrodilló.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

Draco rió por un momento, pero al ver el semblante triste de Harry se arrodilló también y lo abrazo, susurro en su oído y Harry sonrió. Aunque el lugar era poco romántico, no importo, no hubieron testigos de lo que paso. Harry lentamente le quito la camisa a Draco mientras se besaban, la luna alumbraba el lugar mientras estos profesaban su amor. El calor de los dos cuerpos en movimiento era sofocante, a Draco se le dificultaba respirar, Harry coloco todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el rubio mientras lo besaba con fulgor, la pasión de esos seres, el deseo infinito eran pocas palabras para describir lo sucedido.

~OO~

_La puerta se vislumbro, luego de pensar tres veces en su objetivo, el velo estaba tirado en el suelo se acerco y toco su reflejo en el espejo…_

_Las lágrimas descendían por sus cachetes, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos grises… no podía mas Harry tenía que saber toda la verdad, aunque le doliera en el alma…_

_Nunca le dijo que lo amaba… _

…

Sexto Capítulo: Momentos Robados.

"_La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz" _

Mayo es el mes más bonito del año. – Dijo acariciando los despeinados cabellos de su novio.

¿Por qué? No veo nada especial en el… - Miro alrededor como si de algún arbusto fuese a salir algo totalmente nuevo e impresionante.

Solo porque no esta a la vista no significa que no exista… - puntualizo. – ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

¿Sentir qué?

Pues leve aire frio, el radiante sol, las hojas de los arboles cayendo… es mágico.

…Empiezas a hablar como una chica. – Dijo con tono burlón, mientras sentía rabiar a su novio.

¿A si? – se levanto, moviendo bruscamente al moreno quien se golpeo en la cabeza con la raíz de un árbol, en donde estaban sentados. – Pues eso no era lo que decías anoche, ni la noche pasada, ni la antepasada…

¡Draco no digas esas cosas! – se ruborizo.

El rubio salió corriendo, y Harry salió tras él. Corretearon por todo el borde del lago hasta que Harry tomo por la cintura a Draco y lo tumbo al suelo, pelearon un rato hasta que llenos de arena hasta las pestañas se tiraron uno al lado de otro, rieron, era divertido hacer cosas como esa; la marea subía y bajaba mientras la brisa salina les golpeaba en la cara. Harry se recargo en el pecho de Draco, se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Desde que Harry había confesado su amor ese día de enero ellos habían estado juntos, sus notas habían aumentado, estaba mucho más feliz que de costumbre, recordó cómo se arrodillo a los pies de Draco para pedírselo y como este le correspondió, rememoro como le dijo un sinfín de veces que lo amaba; tardo un momento en caer en una amarga conclusión, el rubio jamás le había dicho te amo. El moreno tenía la vista perdida, pero al ver al rubio sonreír dijo:

Dime que me amas.

¿Qué?

Si, Dime que me amas. – Esta vez lo miro y se levanto de su posición.

¿Acaso no te lo eh demostrado?

Sí, pero yo quiero oírlo de ti. – El rubio también se levanto.

Claro que te amo. – dijo con voz rápida y entre cortada, a decir verdad no sonó convincente.

Draco… yo no te… - fue abruptamente interrumpido.

Lo siento se me hace tarde… mi tío quiere verme ¡Nos vemos! – le dio un fugaz beso en la boca y se fue.

Harry se quedo tirado en la arena solo, y desde ese momento supo que algo no andaba bien.

~OO~

¡LO SABIA! ¡Solo quería jugar contigo, cuando lo vea lo voy a matar! ¡Ya verás que si! – Dijo ron caminando de un lado a otro.

¡Ronald! Tranquilízate, no creo que Draco esté jugando con Harry. – Decía muy convencida.

¿A no? ¿Y por qué no le dice que lo ama? – Dijo furioso. – Además dudo que esa serpiente tenga sentimientos.

¡Ron lo harás sentir peor! – Dijo la castaña. - ¡Además decir te amo no es tan fácil!

¿Pero se supone que si lo hace? ¿verdad? – dijo el moreno.

¡Claro que no! ¡Claro que sí! – dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, respectivamente.

Harry cansado de que sus amigos discutieran sobre su problema, salió de la sala común y corrió por un largo rato hasta que jadeando se detuvo y vio en donde se encontraba, la pared donde estaba escondida la sala de los menesteres. Escucho unos pasos y voces, así que por instinto entro en ella.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar donde las personas escondían sus pertenencias a través del tiempo, había un montón de cosas viejas, Harry camino viendo los diversos objetos que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, armarios, cofres, escobas, botellas, túnicas, libros, lámparas, alfombras y un montón de artefactos y cacharos. Alzó la vista y por el agujero de una gran montaña de cosas, vio algo que se movía, la curiosidad lo embargo así que se dispuso a subir la montaña, cuando llego al tope vio que solo se trataba de un cuadro, pero no podía ver quién era el personaje así que cerró los ojos y se deslizo cuesta abajo por la pendiente de la montaña, al llegar al final se tropezó con la pata de una silla rota y callo de bruces sobre un viejo colchón raido, el estrepitoso ruido alerto al personaje quien se limito a preguntar.

¿Quien anda ahí?

Solo soy yo. – dijo Harry levantándose con calma del colchón.

¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Harry Potter… ¿Y usted?

¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? – Dijo divertido.

Harry miro al personaje de la foto, llevaba una túnica rojo escarlata, su cabello era largo de color cobrizo y sus ojos eran azules centellantes. El cuadro era bastante viejo, estaba muy manchado y no tenia marco.

Déjame echarte una mano, Soy el director de este colegio. – Dijo alzando el pecho con orgullo.

¡¿Usted es…?... ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – Realmente se veía muy diferente al viejo Albus Dumbledore que solía comer caramelos de limón.

Si el mismo, pero 60 años más joven. – Sonrió.

Guau, realmente se ve bastante joven. – Harry tomo el cuadro y limpio la capa de polvo que tenia.

Gracias me empezaba a dar comezón.

Harry aparto varios trastos del camino y coloco al profesor en una pared cercana en medio de dos estantes, jalo una silla y se sentó.

¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí muchacho?

Bueno, es algo difícil de decir… estoy huyendo de mis amigos.

¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Pues porque están discutiendo sobre un problema que es mío. – Dijo con soltura.

Y bueno, Supongo que te molesta…

No, ellos lo hacen porque me quieren… pero discutir de ello no me hace bien.

Ya veo.

El profesor era considerablemente más joven, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan penetrantes como siempre y su voz amable y cariñosa, parecía mirar a Harry hasta lo más profundo de su alma, como si sus sentimientos estuvieran palpables a través de su cuerpo.

¿No te has preguntado por qué nunca me case, o tuve familia?

Realmente no… ¿Por qué?

La primera vez que ame a alguien él solo me utilizo, y bueno decidí nunca enamorarme.

¿Usted es Homosexual? – Harry se sonrojo completamente, realmente no se lo esperaba.

Bueno si. – Dijo, riéndose levemente. – O por lo menos lo era.

¿Cómo se siente?

Para mi es difícil decirlo, porque a diferencia de ti no paso nada, solo una leve decepción.

¿A diferencia de mí? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Es muy obvio. – Sonrió.

Creo que no sirvo para esto de amar.

Te daré un consejo. – Dijo acomodándose la barba. – Nunca saques conclusiones desesperadas.

No lo entiendo, profesor…

Si te ama, deberías preguntárselo ¿No? Antes de pensar lo contrario.

Harry nunca se lo había preguntado, tal vez simplemente él se tomo la libertad de pensar que Draco lo amaba, pero ¿si no era así? Lo estaría presionando a decir algo que no era lo que sentía, se levanto de la silla y se despidió del retrato que con una mano le dijo adiós, salió de la sala y bajo hasta el gran comedor, donde irrumpió en la mesa de Slytherin acercándose a Draco.

Tenemos que hablar.

Harry ahora no, ya vamos a cenar.

¡Es algo importante! – Draco titubeando acepto y salieron de la sala.

Caminaron hasta entrar en un salón vacio, Draco se sentó en la silla del profesor y Harry se paro delante de él.

¿Tú me amas? – Su voz temblaba.

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Era para esto? Sabes tengo hambre….

Entonces porque no me dices que me amas.

Ya te lo dije. – alzo una ceja.

Di "Te amo". – Se acerco más al rubio.

Harry no creo que este sea el momento adecuado…

Al principio no te importaba donde… - Dijo acercándose más. – No parare hasta que me lo digas.

¡Harry basta!

El moreno lo miro desafiante, y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco de la escuela, luego empezó a desabrochar su camisa con dificultad.

¿Acaso te volviste loco? – El rubio se levanto, intentaba detener a Harry.

Entonces dímelo.

¡Harry esto no es un juego! – abrochaba los botones de la camisa mientras el moreno desabrochaba los pantalones del rubio.

Draco se veía bastante tenso, su novio empezaba a desvestirse y eso no lo ayudaba para nada. Harry seguía quitándose todo lo que podía, sabía que el rubio no se resistiría por mucho más tiempo. Así que lo beso rudamente, mientras detenía las manos de Draco que estaban en su pantalón abrochando los botones, por instinto se acercaron pegando ambos pechos desnudos. Se sentía tan bien como la primera vez, con todo y eso Harry no podía creer que no lo amara.

El rubio amaba el contacto con Harry siempre era muy dulce y excitante, pero el simplemente no podía. Cuando el beso termino Draco dejo de tocar a Harry y coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del moreno.

Harry sentía los cabellos lacios de la coronilla de Draco hacerle cosquillas en el torso, de repente las lagrimas frías caían como una cascada por el abdomen del moreno hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, Por instinto Harry abrazo al rubio y lo atrajo hacia el este coloco sus brazos en las caderas de su novio, el tiempo paso las horas, parecían minutos y los minutos segundos, Draco se despego del abrazo, de sus ojos grises salían lagrimas que corrían por sus cachetes y se desplomaban en su barbilla.

¿Puedes decirme que sucede? – dijo Harry temiendo lo peor.

Harry yo… - Se seco las lagrimas y aclaro su voz. – Al final del curso, tengo que volver a Paris, mi hogar.

Bueno esta bien, ¿Eso era todo? – Harry parecía Confundido. – Yo te visitare en vacaciones, y luego nos volveremos a ver…

¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No volveré a Hogwarts! – Las palabras se le atropellaban en la garganta.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? Yo…

Por eso no lo decía… Decir te amo es algo que no puedo hacer.

Yo no lo comprendo…

No podre aguantarlo más Harry, si te digo que te amo no podre olvidarte… cuando ya no estés aquí a mi lado no sé que voy a hacer. – Las lágrimas volvían a pasar por sus cachetes. – Yo no quiero lastimarnos más, a ninguno… Harry…

¡No lo acepto! Encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo, no quiero perderte. – Harry se acerco y lo abrazo, Draco hipaba y le dio un leve empujón.

No Harry… ¡Basta! – Sus sollozos eran entrecortados, pero su voz sonaba fuerte por encima de ellos. – Yo… yo quiero terminar contigo…

~OO~

_La puerta se vislumbro, luego de pensar tres veces en su objetivo, el velo estaba tirado en el suelo se acerco y toco su reflejo en el espejo…_

_Las lágrimas descendían por sus cachetes, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos grises… no podía mas Harry tenía que saber toda la verdad, aunque le doliera en el alma…_

_La triste verdad era inminente el se iría a Paris, y no volvería jamás, costaba asimilarlo… tenía que entenderlo, pero cuanto costaba aceptarlo… _

_El espejo le mostraba el hermoso reflejo de su novio y de él cuándo fuesen mayores, con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos…_

_Nunca le diría que lo amaba… _

_Cuan posible puede ser que dos personas deseen lo mismo…_

_..._

Séptimo Capítulo: Look at the sky.

"El Hombre más feliz de la tierra puede usar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirara y se verá exactamente como es"

El abundante calor era insoportable, hacia semanas que no llovía. Los alumnos de Hogwarts salían casi todos los días a refrescarse en las aguas tibias del lago que eran custodiadas por el calamar gigante, muchos iban a la biblioteca para buscar diversos hechizos que lo más probable era que no surgieran efecto. Se corrió el rumor de que un chico se desmayo debido al calor a tal punto que tuvieron que llevarlo al Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

Pero lo cierto era que hacía un mes que Harry no hablaba, ni estaba con el rubio. Desde que este le termino en esa aula a principios de mayo no se habían vuelto a ver, era triste el estado en que el moreno se encontraba jamás había estado tan deprimido, nisiquiera los antiguos y constantes maltratos de los Dursley eran tan terribles como aquello que experimentaba. No podía creer que jamás volvería a ver a Draco, y lo peor de todo era que el rubio tenía razón, si ellos volvían a tener algo sería casi imposible que vivieran separados, sus lagrimas saladas resbalan por sus pómulos, aunque hubiera un inmenso calor el sentía el frio más amargo y congelante de todos. De pensar que pudo haber sido feliz y luego todo se esfumo; nisiquiera podría despedirse de él, le costaría tanto que lo abrazaría y no podría soltarlo.

Harry no comía, sus amigos estaban preocupados pero este los evitaba, no hablaba con nadie. Incluso cuando gryffindor competía por la copa de quidditch con Hufflepuff, los tejones agarraron la Snitch antes que el moreno y por ende se llevaron la copa del juego, Angelina ni lo miro, sabía que algo no andaba bien con él. Sus notas desmejoraron y al igual que ellas él también lo hizo, estaba débil, amargado y decaído. Sus amigos, Neville, Luna y Harriet trataban de alegrarlo con diversas sorpresas comiquísimas, pero este se reusaba a sonreír aunque sea un poco y les pedía que no lo molestaran, Ron y Hermione se sentían casi culpables de todo, la castaña a veces lloraba porque creía que su inmadura pelea con Ron era la causante de todo, ni se imaginaban que el rubio se iría lejos.

Al igual que Harry, Draco estaba igual, tal vez peor. Se lamentaba por haber sido tan cruel con el moreno, aunque era la única forma, no podía enamorarse más, Pero no podía sacárselo del corazón, Odiaba tener que amarlo tanto y amaba amarlo de esa manera, era tan ilógico. Lloraba sin parar, sus notas también bajaron y no solo eso su aspecto se demacro considerablemente era como si la parte más importante de su alma hubiese muerto a sangre fría. Era inevitable, así como cuando las flores se caían en otoño, completamente inevitable. Se sentía tan miserable y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el. Por fin había Comprendido el significado de "La verdad es amarga" no solo era amarga, era lúgubre y para su desgracia era irrevocable.

~OO~

El moreno había estado sentado debajo del haya por casi cuatro horas, el mismo árbol donde estaban sentados ambos el día en que todo empezó, miraba al horizonte, se levanto y camino hacia la costa del lago, las olas iban y veían con un sonido relajante, aunque estaba terriblemente triste, se sintió aliviado al estar parado al frente de ese majestuoso lugar. Las aguas se alzaban imponentes, y el sol estaba en el punto más alto de su recorrido luminoso y vigoroso, como solía estar últimamente. Súbitamente le llego a la memoria los recuerdos de todos los momentos que compartió con el rubio, el baile, cuando le declaro su amor, los momentos robados en los rincones del castillo, incluso aquellas veces donde ambos expresaban su deseo con locura, rio por lo bajo, no importaba donde estuviera siempre se acordaría de ese hombre que tantas cosas le había hecho, no solo malas al contrario, casi todas eran buenas. Pero tenía que superarlo así como el hecho de que sus padres fueron asesinados. Sus ojos verdes resaltaron con fulgor en ese momento se dijo que no volvería a decaer por el tema, no podía seguir así, tenía que continuar aunque costara un mundo. No importaba cuanto tiempo demorara en olvidar a Draco pero tenía que hacerlo, sus pulmones se inflaron, el aire era suave y le llenaba por completo, Harry miro hacia la lejanía y bostezó, estaba cansado de sufrir.

Draco desde una de las tantas torres del colegio, veía como el moreno se sentaba a la orilla del mar, sintió una presencia detrás de él y volteo, era Pansy Parkinson, esta miro la escena y con un resoplido dijo:

- Déjalo ya, sabes que no es para ti. - toco su espalda. - Déjalo ir.

- Yo… simplemente, no puedo. – alejo la mano de la morena. – No puedo hacerlo, el es todo para mí.

- Sabes, no hablas como un Slytherin.

- ¿Y eso se supone que me importa?

- Bueno debería.

- Realmente ahora no es lo que me inquieta. – se giro para no mirarla.

- ¡¿Por qué sufres por eso? ¡Eres tan estúpido! – Dijo con petulancia. – Tu futuro no es con él. – Draco no supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sintió cuando Pansy dijo esas palabras.

- ¡Pues eso es mi novio! – Señalo hacia el lago. - Y lo amo.

- ¡¿Y piensas que te perdonara? ¿Después de lo que le dijiste? – el sarcasmo en su voz sonó sumamente arrogante.

- Solo falta una semana para que me vaya, no puedo irme sin despedirme de él, ni mucho menos dejándolo así. – bajo las escaleras. – No importa si no me perdona.

Lo último que escucho fue el bufido molesto de su compañera, pero no le importaba bajo las escaleras de esa torre y llego al pasillo que conducía a la gran puerta de roble del colegio, iba caminando pero no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a correr, había sido un tonto al creer que podía solo dejar al moreno, a la persona que le había dado los momentos de felicidad más gratos de su vida, salió hacia el exterior, el calor sofocante le inundaba el cuerpo, aunque no pudieran tener algo más que solo amistad no podía irse sin hacer las paces con él, llego al Haya y jadeando vio al moreno, que estaba sentado en la arena, se acerco sin disimulo y pateo un cumulo de arena que estaba cerca de Harry este se asusto por el repentino ataque.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajos? – Alzo la vista y miro a Draco que estaba completamente agitado.

- Harry… Yo… - Su garganta se seco. – Yo lo siento tanto, todo es mi culpa… no sabes cuánto lo lamento. – Se tumbo a su lado. – Yo nunca debí cortar contigo de esa manera, debí aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba, no fui el mejor novio… Harry, por favor perdóname. – el moreno seguía mirando el lago imperturbable.

- Draco yo sé que no fue tu intención, pero el daño esta hecho. – Lo miro, lucía cansado – Yo no quiero sufrir más, tú me haces sufrir.

- Harry… - sus ojos se aguaron. – No digas eso por favor, yo no quise… de verdad.

- No importa, ya sé que te vas, no volverás. – Se levanto le hacía daño estar ahí. – Lo más probable es que nunca nos volvamos a ver.

- Harry escúchame, tal vez exista una solución… - lo Siguió.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero escucharte más! ¿No lo entiendes? Me duele el corazón. – con la mano toco su pecho. – No puedo con más, lo siento pero… se acabo.

La arena dejaba enmarcadas las huellas del futuro escabroso que se avecinaba, era tan triste la situación, Draco se tiro en la arena y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que parecía que su vida fuese a terminar en ese momento, oficialmente había perdido a Harry.

Los tiempos cambian a las personas y cuando alguien esta acostumbrado a que solo le pasen cosas malas lo más probable es que desista de intentar lo que se propone, el optimismo cae y las personas se hacen vulnerables con el tiempo, los retos se hacen más pesados y cada vez es más difícil cargar con esa cruz, nunca se ve el final del tormentoso camino que las almas recorren hasta encontrar la luz.

Lo mismo pasaba con estos jóvenes, a veces es más difícil saber que algo malo va a suceder y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, es mejor que las cosas pasen con el transcurso del tiempo, al mal paso darle prisa, ¿Qué tan cierto puede ser? Lo malo siempre es más pesado, denso y arduo de asimilar, las noticias infames siempre son de mayor gravedad que las buenas noticias, siempre hay algo que nos impide seguir, por eso lo mejor es buscar la luz, así sea el lugar más lejano del mundo.

…

Harry caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, tenía tiempo que no apreciaba la estructura del castillo, sus pies lo llevaban a la sala de los menesteres por inercia, había pasado tanto tiempo ahí que era el único lugar donde se sentía completamente solo y a gusto, no había otro sitio. La puerta se dibujo en la pared lisa y entro en la inmensa estancia sus ojos pasearon por todos los objetos que habían, camino por un largo rato hasta que se detuvo en el mismo sitio donde deposito el cuadro del Joven Albus Dumbledore, sabía que si se acercaba recibiría una plática del personaje, pero tarde o temprano alguien hablaría con el del tema así que se sentó en la silla al frente del cuadro. El personaje lo miro pero no se inmuto, ni le dirigió la palabra estaba completamente estático como si no lo hubiese visto.

Harry se extraño ante el acontecimiento y tocio un poco para que el personaje le hablara pero este siguió callado, sus ojos azules miraron al chico pero no hablo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No va a decirme nada?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no va a sermonearme?

- ¿Hiciste algo malo?

- Bueno… no técnicamente.

- Entonces no necesitas mis servicios ¿o sí?

- No lo sé, estoy muy confundido.

- Lo sé Harry, no eh olvidado lo que es ser un adolescente, y menos uno enamorado. Pero con el tiempo hay cosas que debes aprender solo, y conclusiones que debes adquirir.

- No comprendo… yo… aun lo amo… yo no quiero…

- Harry, piénsalo.

El moreno calló, algo había detrás de todo eso. No lo entendía pero sabía que el buen Albus trataba de decirle algo, se levanto y como se vino se fue.

~OO~

Era un día antes de que todos abandonaran el colegio, amigos, profesores y estudiantes se despedían entre si, las vacaciones de verano se acercaban, y todos ansiosos de volver a sus casas estaban haciendo maletas. Harry que ya había concluido no estaba para nada emocionado aunque su tío sirius lo esperaba, el no quería despedirse de nadie, por fin había hablado con todos sus amigos quienes enterados se sintieron mas aliviados de no ser el objeto de sufrimiento del moreno.

Estaba tirado boca arriba en la cama, le había llegado la noticia de que Draco se iba esa misma noche ya que el viaje a Paris era largo y tenía que marcharse antes. Sus pensamientos lo invadían como un torbellino de culpas acumuladas, nunca se había sentido tan mísero. Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, recordó el llanto desesperado del rubio en la playa, y cuando este le termino en el salón. Las buenas reminiscencias lo llenaron, y por primera vez en esos días se sintió completo. No importa la felicidad completa, solo importan los pequeños momentos de amor que las personas solemos regalarle a los demás, por fin comprendió todo, nunca podría separase de Draco el era lo más preciado para él, su tesoro, no importa lo lejos que se encontraran jamás lo iba a olvidar, no podía era parte de él, de su corazón.

Sus pensamientos lo invadieron, pero estaba decidido a despedirse del rubio no importaba si llevaba una eternidad volverlo a ver, él la esperaría, no importaba cuanto tiempo fuese, no dejaría que la persona que alumbraba sus días se fuera, y aun más si se iba sin despedirse.

Se levanto y salió por la puerta, corrió tanto que a mitad del camino sus piernas flaquearon, miro por la ventana la luna alumbraba con todo su esplendor, deberían estar todos en el gran comedor, se levanto y siguió hasta las puertas del gran lugar, las mesas estaban vacías, ni los platos estaban, era tarde pero algo le decía que si podía llegar, que si podía verlo. Harry circulo por el vestíbulo en ese momento se escucho el estrepitoso sonido de una centella, tan fuerte y salvaje que inundo el lugar de un resplandor cegador, las gruesas gotas de agua caían por todo el terreno de la escuela, salpicaban todo de humedad, chapoteaban formando lagunas de agua entre la grama, convertían la tierra en fango resbaloso moteaban los tejados del colegio y sus tortuosos cantares se escuchaban por todo el lugar, por fin había empezado a llover.

Harry maldijo, bajo las escaleras cuando estaba cerca de la puerta escucho el caminar de varias personas que se dirigían a su actual dirección, por instinto se escondió entre los relojes de arena de Slytherin y Gryffindor, eran un grupo de chicas de verde que se encaminaban a las mazmorras escucho como una de ellas lloraba.

- Pansy anímate, cuando termines séptimo ¡lo volverás a ver!

- ¡No seas tonta! – gimoteaba. – A el no le gusto, maldito Potter… no importa si me voy a parís con el ¡Jamás me amara!

- ¿Por lo menos no quieres despedirte? – pregunto consoladora.

- No… ya debe estar saliendo del colegio. – dijo mientras entraban por el pasillo que bajaba.

- ¿pero esta lloví…

La conversación dejo de escucharse, sus voces sonaban distorsionadas. Harry salió de su escondite y con varita en mano abrió la puerta de roble, La lluvia cruel se abalanzaba sobre la tierra como si de luchar se tratara, confiaba plenamente en que llegaría hasta el rubio, pero tenía que darse prisa, se sumergió en la fuerte tempestad, bajo la escalinata, el agua caía desbocada sobre él, aun así se mantenía en pie luchando contra las oleadas del destino.

…_Era tarde la lluvia descendía estrepitosamente los fuertes truenos sonaban fuertes, más de uno se hubiera acobardado per él no, tenía que llegar, decirle cuanto lo amaba, no podía irse sin saberlo no podía irse sin disculparse, se resbalo, cayó sobre a tierra mojada, el viento frio le impedía moverse el mundo conspiraba para que sus almas no se unieran, aun así se paro, tambaleo y siguió adelante, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían se resbalo y callo mil veces pero mil veces se levanto, El cielo esta llorando… _

_…Su mundo se derrumbaba el rubio no podía irse, diviso los cerdos alados y supo que estaba cerca, la vista lo traicionaba la lluvia no lo dejaban ver aun así lo vio, cabellera lisa, vestido de traje llevaba en la mano un paraguas, estaba al pie de la carroza que lo llevaría lejos, sus padres lo urgían a montarse, el miraba al castillo por última vez, algo le decía a Harry que lo estaba esperando, apresuro el paso aunque el fango impedía que se moviera con firmeza el no desistió, vio como el amor de su vida se giraba hacia la puerta, con una voz atronadora grito tan fuerte como pudo su nombre su bramido se escucho a lo lejos, el aludido volteo y como aquel primer día en el gran comedor sus orbes se conectaron, el de ojos grises lloraba. _

El moreno llego hasta la carroza, se detuvo ante los ojos llorosos de Draco que no podía creer que estuviera delante de él. Harry se acerco más para que el rubio pudiera escucharlo.

_Por favor… quédate conmigo hoy, mañana y para siempre…_

Por una fracción de segundo ambos solo se veían el uno al otro, solo ellos, ni Hogwarts, ni los Malfoy, ni la lluvia, solo ellos dos. Harry solo tenía ojos nada más que para Draco, cuando el rubio soltó el paraguas y se abalanzó a sus brazos, en ese momento Harry supo que la sequia de su alma se acabaría por completo. Ambos se unieron, en alma y cuerpo las gotas de agua resbalaban por ambas formas en movimiento, llegaban a su cabello y descendían por toda la extensión algunas se perdían en sus bocas que estaban conectadas, ese fue el momento más feliz de la vida de Harry.

…

Caminaban agarrados de la mano por los pasillos del colegio, era de tarde los habitantes de Hogwarts los veían ya era de costumbre encontrárselos juntos, hacia un año de los acontecimientos bajo la lluvia aquel lejano día de junio. Después de aquel mágico beso el padre del rubio le pidió una explicación y cuando este le conto que estaba perdidamente enamorado del moreno al mayor no le quedo más remedio que mover un poco los hilos para que su hijo pudiera quedarse en el colegio, no era que estuviese orgulloso pero como decía Narcissa si a Draco lo hacía feliz a ellos también, aun así no estaba muy convencido. Cada vez que podía el rubio le decía a Harry que lo amaba y viceversa, lo cual era lo más maravilloso que al moreno podía pasarle, sin secretos, sin prejuicios sin nada que impidiera que ambos fuesen felices.

Sus pies los arrastraban hasta el séptimo piso donde verían clases de transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall, cuando Harry paso al frente del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado se detuvo, jalo a su novio hasta la pared vacía y pensó tres veces en el lugar que necesitaba, la puerta de dibujo y tomo el picaporte girándolo, dentro no estaba la acostumbrada montaña de cosas, era una habitación grande en las paredes habían antorchas que le daban un aspecto cálido al lugar, en el centro estaba un gran espejo tapado con una delgada manta, Harry tiro de ella y pudo ver el marco del espejo de Oesed, "esto no es el reflejo de tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo" leyó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué vez? – Pregunto, mirando a su rubio novio mientras este se acercaba al espejo.

- Bueno… solo estoy yo. – Dijo confundido al ver al moreno sonreír.

Harry se acerco a él magnifico espejo y se vio tal cual como es, todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Bien aquí están los 7 capítulos, gracias por leer, se que esta un poco largo pero volverlos a publicar por capítulos no sería lo indicado.<p>

Si me dejan un rr se los agradecería muchísimo, de verdad, a ver si se me sube el ánimo, todo lo que comentes estará bien.

También leí el último comentario que decía algo sobre por qué Draco se tenía que ir del país, bueno el vive en París y sus padres tienen trabajo allá se vinieron por cuestiones legales para ver si podían mudarse, pero de último momento surgió un percance y no se pudo por eso se tenía que ir, pero Lucius pudo mover los hilos para quedarse por más tiempo, en el epilogo dice mas sobre esto, pero aun no lo termino.

¿Por qué siete capítulos?

Son 7 Libros.

7 Películas.

7 Años de escuela.

7 Horrocruxes.

7 niños Weasley.

Los 7 Harry's.

"La clausula 7"

Son 7 tareas en la piedra filosofal.

7 es el número de quidditch de Harry.

La casa de gryffindor queda en el piso 7.

Lily y James empezaron a salir en el 7mo año.

Son 7 pasadizos en Hogwarts.

"La casa de los black" a estado en esa familia durante 7 generaciones.

Son 7 jugadores de Quidditch.

La sala de los requerimientos esta en el piso 7.

Harry y Neville nacieron en el mes 7.

"Los 7 de Rowling"

Por eso son 7 capítulos ;)

...

¡Lluvia de rr para mari!


	2. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling la diosa tras la increíble historia.

Advertencia: Slash, chicoxchico, Drarry.

¡Hola! gracias a todos sus comentarios y a unas buenas noticias que recibí pude tener la inspiración total para hacer el epilogo, muchas gracias sin ustedes no soy nada, este fic va dedicado a todos y todas ¡Un millón de gracias! las quiero mucho (L)

¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover:<span>

Epilogo:

¡Papá!... ¡PAPÁ!

¡Ya voy Lucius! – Se levanto con pesadez de la cama que compartía con su esposo prendió la pequeña lámpara y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Todo esta bien?

No puedo dormir. – Los enormes ojos del pequeño lo miraron fijamente.– Tengo miedo.

Lucius sabes perfectamente que los fantasmas no existen. – dijo cansado.

No es eso. – corrigió. – Tengo miedo de que ustedes se separen.

¿Qué? - Sonrió. – sabes perfectamente que eso jamás pasara.

El niño hizo un puchero y Harry no podía resistirse a la mirada inocente de su hijo. Hace siete años que él y Draco habían decidido utilizar uno de esos novedosos sistemas muggles *Como el rubio les decía* para concebir al pequeño Lucius James Potter Malfoy, si llevaría el apellido Potter primero que el Malfoy debería llevar el nombre de un Malfoy primero que el de un Potter, es fue la regla que ambos decidieron no fue fácil convencer al rubio, pero con el paso del tiempo llegaron a un acuerdo, buscaron la más hermosa mujer que encontraron para que tuviera al bebe durante nueve meses y ambos donaron esperma. Lo cierto es que Lucius no saco absolutamente nada de la mujer a pesar que esta dono el ovulo, era alto y rubio como Draco y tenía el color de piel y de ojos como Harry, verdes intenso, Lily estaría tan orgullosa.

Sin embargo el niño era hermoso, y era tan parecido a ambos que les causaba el mismo dolor de cabeza a los dos. Era altanero, hablador, perspicaz, inteligente y seductor como Draco; encantador, tierno, terco, valiente y cabeza dura como Harry; sin duda la mejor combinación que pudieron hacer y aparte era el orgullo de la familia.

Harry cargo en brazos al niño que se arreguindó en su cuello y poso su cabecita en el pecho de su padre, retornaron a la habitación del matrimonio y se acostaron junto a Draco que seguía profundamente dormido, el moreno apago la luz y el pequeño se acomodo entre sus padres. Draco que se dio cuenta de la actividad que había en su cama se dio vuelta y encontró a los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo. Ambas miradas verdes lo observaban en la penumbra de la habitación, el silencio se hizo y Draco bufo.

¿Qué pasó ahora?

No puede dormir. – dijo Harry. – Y yo tampoco…

Son las tres de la mañana… - refunfuño Draco hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

Mami… hagamos un trato. – Draco giro los ojos Lucius sabía que el odiaba que lo llamaran así.

¿Cuál? – Inquirió curioso Harry.

Bueno, si me cuentas una historia me iré solito a mi cama y dormiré. – Dijo acomodándose en las mantas.

¿Eso es todo? – pregunto dudoso el rubio.

Si.

Draco se acomodo, abrazo al pequeño infante y acaricio su lacio cabello, empezó relatando la historia de cómo él y Harry se conocieron pero desde un punto de vista muy diferente al de moreno, es decir, su punto de vista. Comentarios cómicos y alocados saltaban por la cama y las risas del pequeño no se hicieron esperar, obviamente las partes demasiado románticas no las dijo lo que hizo que Harry recordara todo de pies a cabeza, recordó todo el tiempo que paso con el rubio, las risas, el llanto y por supuesto el amor. La vez que Draco le robo un beso, la caída que tuvieron en el campo d quidditch, entre otras cosas.

Al final de la historia Lucius estaba dormido profundamente. Sus pestañas largas y curveadas se mecían levemente, lo que quería decir que estaba en un mar de sueños. Draco se levanto lo tomo en brazos y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, era demasiado bello recordar toda su historia desde cómo se conocieron hasta ahora, aunque su vida no fue desde el principio la más feliz, no podía haber deseado otro final mejor que ese.

Al poco tiempo Draco regreso y encontró al moreno acurrucado, la luz estaba prendida y el tenia los ojos cerrados. Draco se molesto porque este se había quedado dormido y le había arruinado el sueño. Se acostó en su lugar y meneo fuertemente a Harry, este de despertó agitado y lo miro ceñudo.

¿Qué sucede? – froto sus orbes.

Bueno yo estaba dormido y tu no tenias sueño, ahora, yo no tengo sueño y tú duermes.

… No entiendo tu punto.

Bueno yo creo que sería más justo si ambos NO durmiéramos. – Sonó muy fuerte la anterior negación.

Sin permiso se sentó sobre el torso del moreno se inclino y apago la luz, Harry entendió completamente su intención pero ¿Quién demonios era él para decirle que no? Exacto, No era nadie, además el también lo deseaba. Draco desabrocho los botones de su pijama empezó a besar el torso desnudo del moreno, una oleada de jadeos, gemidos y ruegos se hizo en la habitación. El amor inundaba todo a su paso las caricias y los susurros llenaban la habitación era simplemente perfecto.

~OO~

Al día siguiente ambos hombres yacían en la cama abrazados, respiraban al compas de una tonada calmada y apacible. Harry se levanto primero y vio a su pareja, su pecho bajaba y subía, no quiso molestarlo y bajo a hacer el desayuno. Luego de levantar a Lucius, darle de comer, vestirlo y arreglarse, subió a su recamara y encontró a su pareja vestida, ambos tendrían que trabajar en esa mañana. Bajaron y compartiendo sonrisas escucharon el transporte de su hijo, ambos se despidieron y vieron como el tesoro de sus vidas iba rumbo al colegio, el niño se volteo y estiro su mano despidiéndose estos se abrazaron y lo imitaron, el autobús se movió y ellos miraron a la lejanía, recordaron que se irían al trabajo, luego de pelear o como ellos lo llamaban "desayunar" ambos tomaron sus abrigos y salieron.

Aunque no lo admitan ambos escucharon la risa del cuadro del joven Albus Dumbledore reírse de sus niñerías a sus espaldas…

~35 Años después~

_Harry recibía muchas cartas entre ellas, la de sus amigos Ron y Hermione se fueron de viaje con sus nietos a Paris y les mandaron una postal. _

_También estaba Harriet y Fredd que semanalmente les mandaban una carta._

_Sin olvidar a Luna y Neville que siempre cuando podían iban de excursión a algún sitio mágico la aventura no tenia edad para ellos, siempre les mandaban algo, aunque para desgracia de Luna habían cosas que no cabían en los empaques del correo._

_Y no podemos dejar de mencionar a su hijo Lucius que se había casado con la hija de Harriet y Fredd llamada Susan, Vivian en todo el casco central de Londres, siempre los visitaban o les manaban una carta. _

_Los amigos de Draco que la mayoría Vivian lejos también enviaban cartas no todas eran muy amistosas para Harry pero estaba acostumbrado._

_Guardo la carta de su hijo en la gaveta del escritorio se giro en la silla y miro a Draco que estaba dormido en la cama, observo cada una de sus facciones, ambos eran viejos y ya no estaban en las mismas condiciones que antes._

_Era mayo por la tarde y una brisa entro por la ventana acariciando su anciano rostro Harry aun viva los recuerdos de Hogwarts los tenia grabados en el corazón, miro a su mesa de noche y vio la Snitch que Draco le regalo en su primer juego contra él. Luego sus ojos volvieron a su esposo que aun dormía cómodamente, se levanto y se acostó junto a él acariciándolo con ternura. _

_No se arrepentía de nada._

_Realmente Harry no pudo desear un final mejor que ese._

_Fin._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>¡lluvia de rrs para mari!<em><br>_


End file.
